A multiple system operator (MSO), an Internet service provider (ISP), a television service provider, a phone service provider or other provider of the electronically transmissible content may allow individuals or other consumers to subscribe to various types of services. Because consumers may subscribe to multiple service providers and/or to multiple types of services, the present invention contemplates enhance consumer experience with a personalized, customized service that adapts to preferences and behaviors of each individual user. First and foremost, personalized services should be designed to benefit the end user, with a secondary benefit to the service provider, content provider, and/or advertiser. When the user experience of the personalized service is clearly superior to legacy services, users may allow service providers to realize some financial benefits from the responsible and ethical collection and use of measurement data to customize the marketing of products and services.